thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Flashman
Ella Flashman is the female Tribute fromt District 3 for the First Allaince Games. Description Ella has blonde hair and blue eyes but don't let her stereotype appearance fool you, what she lacks in strenght she makes up for in intelligence. Ella is very smart, maybe a little too smart for her own good. She's a quick thinker and can build michanical object with ease. Ella isn't very strong or fast but she is determine and cunging. She relies on her cleverness to get her through situations. She's afraid of bigger stronger tributes, birds and snakes. Hunger Games Ella was repeaped into the First Alliance Games ever, or the 95th Games. She was repeaped with Gary Richman a 13 year old from her District. Ella was also suffering from an illness which made her weak and become tired easily. While at Training the Tributes were told than during this Game, each person would be tied to another by a rope that they were not allowed to cut. If their partner died, then the still living partner would have to carry their body around. Ella was partnered with Luke Torres from the Capitol and the two became friends. During Training the Tributes were requiered to do a preformance for a talent show. Ella build a comtrapion and won thrid place. She and Luke survived the Bloodbath and formed an aalliance with with Demi Campbell and Pamline Falcon from District 5 and Logan Waterson from District 8 and Malik Payne from District 11. Sadly Luke was killed by Kallum Briget from 13. On Day 4 Ella, Demi and Pamline were locked in the control room by Johnny Grey and remained their for a day. The following day they joined forces with Cholo, Lexi and Henna from the Careers. Later that day the group joined the other Careers and the other Tributes, Ella was re-united with her District partner Gray. The group of thriteen people ganged up on Johnny but he put up a good fight. Ella somehow obtained a vichel and hotwired it with the help of Pamline. They were able to run over Johnny Grey killing him however Fallon Marsop got in the way and was killed by accident. Ella woke in District 0 after she ran into Drake Dust. The Dead Games Ella lived in District 0 for sometime, her token, a radio collar, was all that held up her broken neck. She located Luke and Gary and even Dake when he came to live in District 0. Stats Name: Ella Flashman Age: 17 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapons: Knives and slingshot Strenghts: Building things with spare parts, extremely intellegent, maybe a little too smart for her own good and good aim with knives or a slingshot. Weaknesses: She’s not very strong, gets tired easily because she is sick and she is constantly nervous and shivering. Token: Radio Collar Pantner: Luke Torres Trivia *Ella is named after a female meerkat that once was the dominant female of the Whiskers. *Ella Whiskers even played Sophie in season 4 of Meerkat Manor and her son Marico played a pup named Flashman. Category:District 3 Tributes Category:Deceased Tributes Category:District 0 Tributes Category:Dead Games Characters